sorry
by Kanegawa
Summary: lagi lagi gapakai summary . . / ogafurumiki :3 request doneee x3


**warning** : OOC,AU,GAJE,TYPO(S) maybe,PENDEK,ALUR CEPAT.

requested by Yuu Yurino (maaf sifat karakter tidak seperti yang anda inginkan -_- saya tidak bisa membuat sifat jahat, entah kenapa (oAo) )

* * *

"sebetulnya kau tau,"

"ah, ya,"

"ada apa?"

"tidak," kata kata tidak memang terdengar keluar dari mulut furuichi, dalam hatinya furuichi meneriaki kata kata khawatir pada oga.

"apa maksudmu dengan kata kata "tidak"-mu tadi?"

"ka – karena memang tidak ada apa-apa,"

"wajahmu tidak mencerminkannya,"

"a – apa?"

Oga diam sejenak, "ya... ada sesuatu kan?"

"tidak!"

"jelaskan kenapa aku tidak percaya,"

"ah?"

" aku, tidak percaya,"

"semuanya baik baik saja sebelum kau mengenal dia!"

Oga kembali diam, kali ini cukup panjang hingga furuichi menghilang dari hadapannya, _'dia?'_

* * *

Kata kata furuichi masih terdengar jelas dikuping oga...

...bahkan oga tidak mengerti kenapa dia resah.

'_aku butuh jawaban pasti dari furu,'_

Suara ponsel oga terdengar nyaring di tengah-tengah lamunannya, "sepertinya malam ini aku tidak perlu keluar," ia pun tidak menghiraukan suara ponselnya yang merdu sedari tadi.

Miki – inilah penelfon kurang beruntung.

Oga membalas telfonnya dengan pesan singkat, _"sepertinya aku tidak berniah keluar"_

Dengan cepat miki menjawab pesan singkat oga, _"oh, baiklah. Sayang sekali."_

.~.~.~.~.

**Sementara itu di kediaman Takayuki...**

"oga tolol, oga bodoh, oga tolol, oga bodoh. BODOH bodoh! Tolol!" Kata kata furuichi sembari memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Furuichi pun menjatuhkan dirinya pada ranjangnya, dan ia...

...menangis? jawabannya adalah **Ya**.

Furuichi diam, membiarkan airmata menguasai dirinya saat ini.

Matanya terlihat menyipit seiring airmata yang keluar. Wajahnya tertutup rambut putihnya.

"toloool! Kenapa kamu menangis, tolool!"

.

.

Suara ponsel furuichi terdengar.

.

.

"_furuichi?" _pengirim : Oga

.

.

"oga..."

Furuichi membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal dihadapannya,

'_aku harus apa?'_

Furuichi bertanya pada dirinya.

.~.~.~.~.

Oga terlihat kurang semangat pada perjalanan sekolah saat ini. _'seharusnya disini ada furuichi' _oga berbicara pada dirinya lagi dan menoleh dimana biasanya furuichi berdiri.

Dan pagi ini menjadi sepi..

"hoy, oga," Oga menoleh pada asal suara di belakangnya.

Itu...

...miki hisaya.

"hoy," Oga terlihat sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran miki.

"ada apa dengan mu?"

"ah?"

"semalam..." miki duduk di samping oga, "kau tidak mau keluar seperti biasanya,"

"furuichi..."

"hah? Apa?"

Oga tersadar dari lamunan sementaranya, "ah, ma – maksudku, furuichi... tau, aku.. ya.. begitulah,"

"furuichi lagi," miki terlihat sedikit terganggu oleh nama furuichi.

"kenapa furuichi?"

"tidak, oga. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam... kita bersenang senang. Ganti malam yangt terlewatkan kemarin?"

"bo – boleh," Oga menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya cukup keras, "dimana?"

"di rumahku,"

Oga berpikir cukup lama, untuk beberapa saat dia memikirkan furuichi yang... kalian tau sendiri. Sesekali oga melirik miki dan membuang tatapannya kearah lain. Rasa resah kembali menyergap diri oga.

"baik,"

* * *

"furuichi tidak menelfonmu?" tanya miki.

"tidak," sekejap dada oga terasa sakit, terlalu sakit untuknya merasa bahwa furuichi tidak memperdulikannya lagi.

Aku menjawab, **tidak**.

Furuichi hanya melakukan apa yang ia anggap benar...

...furuichi membiarkan oga melakukan apa yang ia suka.

"sepertinya dia sudah pasrah denganmu," miki memecah lamunan oga.

"pasrah?"

"haaah, sudahlah," miki memberikan segelas minuman dingin, seperti malam malam sebelumnya...

...namun kali ini dengan maksud berbeda.

Setelah bergelas gelas miki berikan, ya... oga ''mabuk''

Oga tertidur pulas pada sofa gempal miki.

Melihat ''pemandangan'' yang ia tunggu sedari tadi, miki segera menghampiri oga.

"oga," ia memanggil pelan nama oga.

"..." oga masih pada dunia mimpinya.

"oga,"

"fu – furuichi?" oga terbangun dari tidurnya

"furuichi?" miki bertanya... dengan air wajah yang terlihat bingung.

"bodoh, maaf," Oga bangun dari posisi awalnya, "aku sedikit bermimpi tentang furuichi. Lebih baik aku pulang,"

"butuh tumpangan?"

"tidak,"

Oga berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan menghilang disana.

* * *

Furuichi duduk di sudut kelas, saat itu sepi sepi saja sebelum...

..."hey, bodoh,"

Furuichi menoleh pada asal suara, "a – aku?"

"siapa lagi?" ini... miki hisaya, "jangan dekati oga,"

Furuichi diam sejenak, "a – apa hakmu?"

"tidak ada mungkin, tapi aku tidak suka jika dia menyebut namamu hampir setiap saat,"

Jantung furuichi terpompa cepat, furuichi pun dapat mendengarnya, "aku tidak janji..."

"cih," miki menjauh dari tempat furuichi duduk, "beruntung saat ini aku tidak dapat menghajarmu,"

Furuichi diam sejak miki menghilang dari hadapannya, _'oga menyebut namaku? Setiap saat?'_

* * *

Hampir setiap hari oga tidak melihat furuichi, rindu? Mungkin. Terkadang jika nekat oga menghampiri furuichi di rumahnya. Tapi sia sia, ia tidak bertemu dengan furuichi...

...atau memang furuichi sengaja tidak bertemu dengannya.

"belakangan ini aku tidak melihat furuichi," miki terlihat kesal mendengar ucapan oga tersebut.

"kau masih mencarinya? Sepertinya ia sudah pasrah denganmu,"

Oga melirik wajah miki, "apa maksudmu dengan pasrah?"

"ya, dia sudah lelah, sepertinya... seperti tidak memperdulikanmu lagi,"

"a – apa?" oga diam, "kenapa?"

"aku tidak tau,"

Kali ini oga diam dengan jangka panjang. _'aku harus apa? Benarkah? Apa aku terlalu memikirkan kemauanku? Tapi––––_

..."aku mencintaimu, oga,"

Oga menoleh cepat mendengar kata-kata miki, "aku terganggu jika kau selalu menyebut nama furuichi,"

"jadi... kau yang membuat furuichi jauh denganku?" tanpa mendengar penjelasan miki, oga langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Oga berlari sampai ia tak tau ia dimana, ia berhenti sejenak, ia melihat seseorang dipusat cahaya di ujung jalan

"furuichi?" ya, itu furuichi.

"o – oga?" oga langsung menhampiri furuichi dan memeluknyaa.

"aku minta maaf, furuichi." kata kata oga tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"u – untuk apa?"

"untuk semuanya," oga pun melepas pelukannya, "dan karena aku mencintaimu," oga kembali memeluk furuichi, "bagaimana denganmu, furu?"

"a – aku juga begitu," furuichi langsung membenamkan wajahnya dibahu oga.

Oga melepas pelukan mereka dan mencium bibir furuichi.

**FIN**.

* * *

PHEW. maafkan saya untuk fic super gajelas ini, saya gapernah liat triangle love/cinta segitiga gini. jadinya... hancur (oAo)


End file.
